


i think your love would be too much

by ultkihyun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCT (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: LMFAOOOO taeyongs a fucking robot, M/M, namjoon is iron man BAM, seokjin is loki :O, spiderman homecoming x into the spiderverse, taehyung isnt exactly a canon superhero but he has to be in the story because i love him, thor is hoseok because he is and thats cool, why is the hulk baekhyun? i do not know., yoongi is captain america bc i said so, youll figure out the rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultkihyun/pseuds/ultkihyun
Summary: alternate universe where jungkook is spiderman with quite the crush on fellow superhero kim taehyung, someone who also happens to go to his school.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Probably - Relationship, but - Relationship, i dont really know yet - Relationship, idk man im winging this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	i think your love would be too much

It wasn't like Jungkook asked for any of this to happen.

"What the _fuck_?"

Jungkook groaned loudly as he laid on the floor. His cheek was red, dripping with blood as he barely moved. Everywhere he went was loud, he was lucky if he could hear a train of thought. Nothing felt right, everywhere he looked was a tad bit blurry. He didn't even know where he was, nor did he know what he was fighting _for_. He was dragged here blindly by Iron Man himself, speaking something of a non-existent internship for Kim Industries to his Aunt May, then something entirely different to Jungkook himself.

Now, he's here instead of at a peaceful internship, risking his life on a disgusting floor that never got wiped clean before a group of superheroes began to nearly kill each other on it.

Why was he even here? What was he fighting for? Why _did_ Iron Man really want him, a random teenage kid, here without a proper greeting?

 _"Truthfully speaking, subconscious, am I even still_ _alive?"_

He was slightly disappointed when he heard no response.

"Who brought you here, kid?"

When he looked up, he saw the blurry face of a boy in a blue and white suit and golden hair atop his head. It seemed like he couldn't grow a beard although being older, which was fine. Jungkook thought he was fine as is.

His hand was out, and he wore a small smile on his face albeit his bloody face and stained shield. The energy exerting from the male was friendly and welcoming, and Jungkook didn't waste a second before taking his hand to get up. He wasn't ever a particular fan of germs anyway.

"Uh, Kim Namjoon did, sir."

"Of course he did," The man named Captain america, or Min Yoongi, muttered under his breath. He stood there for a second, his mind churning before his mouth opened again. "Just get to safety. You shouldn't be here, too dangerous."

Jungkook tensed up for a second. "Namjoon believed in me, I refuse to let him down."

"I don't think you understood what I meant," Yoongi spoke, but more firmly. "This isn't meant for, er, teens. We're professional superheroes, it's no place for a teenager to be. You have to go, you'll die."

Looking back on it, maybe he should've left when Yoongi told him to. He got no scarring injuries, no traumatic memories during the fight, and nothing to worry about, sure, but it was different. It was his confidence that got struck rather than his brain.

He remembered how unwilling everyone was to work with him - how War Machine seemed so unpleased every time he began to speak; how Black Panther said, and he quotes, "There's a kid Avenger?" in distaste, and everyone corrected him in a panic; how Namjoon himself said he wasn't an Avenger, although Jungkook knew he fought like one. Every experience of the time he fought with the Avengers affected him in some negative way.

Truthfully, the memory of his idols looking so down upon him hurt immensely, and he could never forget the feeling of being punched in the stomach _while_ being punched in the stomach; however, he didn't give up so easily.

Jungkook wouldn't let that slide, and Jungkook would refuse to let anyone tell him his worth.

"Well, I don't think you can tell the future, can you, Cap? Let's see if you're right!"

Jungkook sounded peppy and confident with every syllable he said. He refused to let any of these adults tell him what to do. Not today, he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a prequel chapter like idk man you get where im coming from right... also i dont think the descriptions of violence will be horrible like just watch the movies for allat. but anyways not everything will be in order of the movies im just hopping all over the place for now.
> 
> anyways rn its just bts but the nct characters play quite a big role too i pinkie promise


End file.
